


into the wood

by pain_and_panic



Category: Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Double Penetration, M/M, Multi, Porn With Plot, Some Plot, Tentacle Rape, very unoriginal title
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-13
Updated: 2015-08-13
Packaged: 2018-04-14 14:32:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4568091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pain_and_panic/pseuds/pain_and_panic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So, Hogun wasn’t completely sure of how they ended up in this situation.</p><p>(or: there are not enough tentacle porn around)</p>
            </blockquote>





	into the wood

**Author's Note:**

> First porn I've ever write. Good luck with this...  
> Loki and co belong to Marvel and to the nordic tradition.

So, Hogun wasn’t completely sure of how they ended up in this situation.

They’d left Asgard this morning, the usual company and the usual conversation: Volstagg had been complaining about the little time they had had for breakfast, Fandral has been complaining about the warm bed and good company he had had to leave behind. 

Prince Thor had been partially ignoring the two of them and partially trying to sooth them proclaiming how a big adventures they were going to have and Sif and prince Loki had been sending each other resigned gazes alternated with grins and eye rolling at their companions antics.

Same old same old, as they said on Midgard.

And then there was the wood, and this tall, redhead witch, and the woman had engaged a magic fight with the youngest prince. Loki had been close to the victory, and all their attention had been focused on the fight, so Hogun wasn’t completely sure of how they ended up in this situation, but it looked like they were all prisoners of the forest itself, and all the branches all around them were constrain them and squeeze and almost crush them.

Their yells of pain distracted Loki, and the young prince froze when he saw the condition of his companions.

“now, now, seems that your friend’s life is in my hands, young man” the socceress said with a sadic grin. “surrender and I will keep them alive a little bit longer…”

“Loki, no!” Thor yelled, but was too late, as his brother had already tossed away his magic spear.  
“What do you want for freeing them?” the dark-haired one asked.  
“A little bit of your magic will be enough…”

The stranger didn’t finish her sentence and already branches were wrapping like tentacles around the younger mage. 

“My baby need magic power sources to grow and became stronger, and you have enough power to make it indestructible!”

“Leave my brother alone, witch! Do not you dare to touch him!” Thor yelled jerking against the branches.

The tentacles meanwhile were all around the youngest member of their group but, unlikely the others, that have been wrapped from their neck to their tip toes, they were pulling his hand together over his head and they were pulling his legs apart. More tentacles slide over the previous ones, wrapping around his waist and under his clothes, tearing those apart and leaving the dark-haired young in his birthday suit. More branches appeared, those one with little purple flowers on them, and from the flower a pasty glob got rub all over the dark-haired prince.

Then the branches wrapped around his waist started to tighten, and Loki breath got stoled from him, and the young prince started to take small superficial breath and to wheeze, his eyes fluttering probably to keep away the darkness in the corner of his sight.

Hogan at this point was thrashing against his constrains, and he noticed his companions doing the same, but nothing seemed to work. And then they all froze, and after they started to yell and jerk harder as a bigger brown tentacle, enveloped in yellow tendrils, started to wrap itself around Loki’s left leg, aiming towards the young prince pelvis. 

The witch spared them an annoyed glance, and went back to admire the young mage that was her opponent before. She caressed Loki’s face and couple of yellow tendrils followed her finger, from his pale cheekbone, down on the jaw line, and they stopped with her thumb on his bottom lip, parted from the upper one in a vain attempt to collect more air.

“So beautiful and so powerful, and yet, completely at my mercy” she whispered mellifluously. “Can you feel my baby tree sucking all your magic power out of you? You cannot fight it, more magic you try to gather, more it get stronger”

She forced her thumb in his mouth, and the tendrils followed the lead again, and with the other hand she pushed the bigger branch to slide between his ass cheeks. Loki’s eyes flared open, and he locked his glance with the witch. And then Hogun noticed something. That something were Loki’s hands. Or better: the gleaming of Loki’s hands. And then his wooden prison was gleaming green power, and the wood became dry and dead and he was free to wriggle away.  
With a glance he realized that his companions were doing the same, but he didn’t wait for them, he just threw his knife to the witch, hitting her in the breast.

Thor was over her a moment later “release my brother, witch!”

“ahaha, it’s too late for that” she snorted, as red bubbling blood colored her lips “my baby release its poison inside your brother, he will die there, in atrocious pain, and you will not be able to do anything but watch!”

“Arg! No! I refuse to accept that!” Thor all but growl, shaking the witch from her neck

“Thor..” was the faint call from the younger prince. He was still trapped, with his legs parted, and his waist pulled up in a prefect arch. His breath sounded even more labored than before, and Hogun felt the urge to help his friend, and the pain in acknowledge his impotence.

“Brother, oh, little brother, I’m going to free you”  
“NO!” “Loki?”  
“Thor, I think I can get rid of this poison, but I need you to step back, I don’t want you to assist to this”  
“But brother…”  
Hogun was ready to drag away the older prince, but Sif acted faster than him, and drag Thor away with a “let us look-out for more peril”

“Fandral, Hogun, I could use some of your help…” Loki’s voice was weaker and weaker every second, so they wasted no time to go closer to him and listen for instruction.

Volstagg caressed Loki’s hair and took his leave with a soft “good luck my prince”.

“How can we help you, my prince?” was the sweet question from Fandral.  
“I… I need… I had seen some elder flowers on the path i will need them, and… also the bark from one of the Willows close to the lake we passed before. Hogun… (pant) … can you … (ah)… go?”  
Hogan shared a concerned look within blond friend, and ran away to collect the items. 

He came back to find Fandral caressing the young prince’s hair, and whispering reassurance to him.  
The blonde turned to look at him, and collected the items from his hand, and started to smash them creating a sludge. He added a magic stone to it and kept smashing it, and after he offer half of the glop to Hogun. “He said we have to eat it” Fandral seemed as doubtful as Hogun, but both of them swallow the vile thing.  
“what now, my prince?”  
“Mmm?”  
“Loki, stay with us… we eat the paste, what now?”  
“oh… you should… you.. the yellow tendrils, you have to cover with your semen what the yellow tendrils touched… I… I’m sorry… I can not…”  
“Loki?!?” the prince was even paler than usual, but he lovely blushed releasing that bit of information.  
“ You cannot remove the branch from my body till the moment you will have both finish, or I will not be able to take back my magic… so… (pant) one of you will have to enter beside it…“  
In another moment Hogun would have complain about this plan, but the labored breath, and the light shade of blue on the prince lips, convinced him to suppress his grimness and going along with the plan.

Fandral, on his side, looked as Yggdrasil itself was granting all is wishes. He was standing between the parted prince’s thighs, already oiling himself as Hogun digested the request.  
the blond pass a little oil vial, and stepped close to the prince, how was still suspended exactly at the perfect height for both of them.

Hogun was stuck watching Fandral as he wrapped his left arm around the prince’s midsection, and started to oils the branch buried in Loki.  
The black haired warrior couldn't look away from his brother in arms as he slowly added a finger to the dead tentacle, and after a second one, stretching the internal walls and checking for wounds at the same time.  
After the third finger he started to thrust his fingers, deep in, until they were fully buried to their base, and out again caressing gently the dark-haired one entrance, and he gladly noticed that Loki’s cock was reacting to his ministration. His freed hand left Loki’s hip and caressed the tentacle imprint through his all too lean stomach before he reached for tugging the prince’s erection.  
He removed the other hand from Loki’s ass, and replace it with his cock, then started to thrust again at the same paces as he jerked the prince. He grabbed Loki’s hip so strongly to leave his hand print, but in that moment he didn’t care. 

Meanwhile Hogun found himself close to Loki’s head, with the prince’s hand still chained close to the ground between his legs. When the grim warrior put an hand behind Loki’s neck, the prince reclined his head submissively and opened his mouth to receive Hogun’s dick.  
The warrior slided is cock in the mouth and in the throat of the mage, and started to thrust at the same pace of the blond warrior. He observed, fascinated, as the imprint of his dick was visible through the prince’s neck, and how this imprint combined with the one on the wizard stomach, now more evident thanks to Fandral’s cock thrusts.

The idea of the other warrior's dick buried in his prince, the dark prince, the one with secret sad eyes and dark sense of humor, his favorite between the two princes (not that he would admit it loudly), and the feeling of said prince’s tight throat gasping around his cock for air sent Hogun over the edge of the strongest orgasm he’d ever experienced.

He saw all white for a moment, and when he gained back his bearing, Fandral was bent over the prince, panting, and the mage himself was dirty with his own come.  
And apparently that worked.  
After couple of moment to regain his bearings, Loki move his hands and the tentacles disappeared, substituted by clean clothes.

Their prince looked perfect, and he spent a moment setting back their dress before grate them both with a small kiss on their cheek, small and light like a feather and surprisingly chaste after what they have just done, and after ran to his brother.

So, Hogun wasn’t completely sure of how they ended up in this situation, but for once he cannot find a gram of grimness in himself.

**Author's Note:**

> I would love to know what do you think about that, and also if the past form were all correct... (english is not my first language)


End file.
